YOUNG JUSTICE CAPTURED!
by robin lover from young justice
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE JOKER WHO IS THE BIGGEST PHSYCOPATH IN GOTHAM CITY HAS CAPTURED THE YOUNG JUSTICE MEMBERS? WHAT WILL THEY DO ABOUT IT? WHAT WILL THE JOKER DO ABOUT IT? AND WORST OF ALL WHAT WILL BATMAN DO ABOUT IT? WHAT WILL HE THINK?
1. Captured!

_CAPTURED! _

Hey guys I'm back with another story { in my eyes it's just another LAME, FAILED ATTEMP} but for those who think it's good *sigh* it's really not but _enjoy! __And for those with bad eye sight or lame bad quality screens I have changed the font to a more easy to read one*sighs* I really liked the jokerman font but the heck is the point of a story if nobody can read it! _

**Robins head jerked up to find himself in a white dimly lit room. The others were starting to stir around him. "Is every one okay? Aqualad asked. "Define ok"Robin answered, standing up and stretching his legs before giving himself and his surroundings a thorough inspection. "Hahaha Robin you never fail to amuse me" Kid flash chuckled. "And you ALWAYS fail to shutup"Artemis commented. "Well I see all my little _friends _are awake and ok"the Joker smiled evilly walking in. "I don't like the way he said friends" Wally swallowed backing up. "Neither do I." Robin agreed looking at the insane psychopath in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Kid Flash run out the open door. "TSK TSK I can't have my little pets running away now can I?" the joker laughed as they all fell on the ground, writhing in pain as the collars around their necks shocked them. The shock ended once Kid Flash was back into the room. Robin stay trembling on his and knees as he tried to catch his breath. Lights danced on the edge of his vision, and pain seemed to be every at once. "Every time one of you tries to escape you will ALL get shocked unconscious" the jokers insane laughing was the last thing Robin heard as the world went black. When he woke up again he was not sure how much time had passed, but what he was sure that if Wally tried that again, Robin would restrain him to the wall. "Nice going KID IDIOT' Artemis yelled punching the boy on the arm roughly. "Owww how was I supposed to know he was going to do that?" he asked groaning in pain then turning to stare evilly at Artemis. "He does have a point. What he did was only logical, to try to escape. We have been captured." Aqualad said . " Captured by the digest nutcase, the psychosis psychopath possible." Mgann asked, who hadnt spoken the whole time. "Where is SuperBoy when you need him most?" Robin asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Last time I checked he was hanging out with SuperMan." Mgann told them. " Batman is soooo behind that"KidFlash laughed. "ooooohhhhhh man, batman? I forgot about him!" Robin said putting his head in his hands. " Rob you okay?" Wally asked. "Yah for now. If batman doesn't have our heads then I don't know he will do!" Robin muttered looking up. The room fell silent, nobody had stopped to think about that. "We need a plan and I think I have just the perfect one" Robin said breaking the silence. He smiled that crazy smile when he made those crazy ideas. "Well lets get to work because its better then no plan and is very god anyway." Aqualad said after listening to the young teens plan.**


	2. Revealing pain but hiding secrets

_**Revealing pain but hiding secrets**_

"**Tell me where did they go? Speak little bird or DIE!' the Joker screamed at Robin. It had been Four days since Mgann, Artemis, and Aqualad had escaped to get help from the league. But upon finding the missing teens Joker had moved them farther away from the area and out of Gotham city. "You will never get that information out of me, Never!" Robin said spitting in the Jokers face. The Joker lashed out in rage at Robin, His knife embedding itself deep in the top of his arm near his shoulder. His face was twisted with pain, but the Boy Wonder didnt make a sound. "Brave words Boy Wonder, but I will get that information out you even if it is the last thing I do" The Joker promised. "So be it! May you die trying" Robin chuckled. Joker punched the boy in the jaw and he hit the wall, still clutching his arm where the knife remained. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth, and rushed down in steady streams from his arm. Robin watched the Joker leave, knowing that there was going to be no end of the torture unless the justice league and the others were able to find them. _May it be soon_ Robin thought. "Robin…. Dude are you okay?" Wally ran to help the younger teen. " hhhhhhmmmmmmm I think so" Robin tried to Joke weakly. The knife wound was only one of the many beatings and tortuous things that the Joker would do to each of them every day. "No your not, your like a zombie" Wally said closely inspecting the wound, "You dont look so great either princess" Robin chuckled. Wally gave him an annoyed look but his face softened quickly. "This is going to hurt. I have to take that knife out" Wally muttered. "Well then stop talking and actually do it before I change my mind and keep it where it is" Robin said, his whole body tensing as Wally gripped the blades handle. With a lightning quick jerk Wally ripped the knife out and placed it on the ground. Never had Wally seen some ones face show so much pain before but actually keep dead silent. Grabbing the gauze which the Joker had carelessly left out, Wally wrapped up the wound tight enough for it to heal properly and stop bleeding but not tight enough to cut off the younger teens circulation. "Thanks. When we get home what do you want to do? Well first at least?" Robin asked laying his head back and closing his eyes. "Eat., sleep, Eat some more, hit the beach I guess but diffidently eat" he said watching Robin drift into a well earned deep sleep. Wally realized that he felt exhausted too and lay down. He fell asleep listening to his own thoughts and the younger teens gentle breathing. His dreams were filled with thoughts of freedom and hope. "Waky waky, my little birdies. Time to play!" The joker laughed evilly, kicking Robin in the stomach. Enraged at seeing the Joker pick on Robin like that, Wally flew at him punching him across the face. Joker turned around to catch him but he was already gone. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"Wally yelled barreling the Joker into the wall. Joker stood up and realized this time he had been bested, Wally was too quick for him to catch. "Fine ill be back tomorrow" the Joker snarled. Wally watched the Joker leave with satisfaction. He may not be able to keep the joker from torturing them all the time but he had definitely saved Robin and himself from a day of torture which makes a big difference. "Wally….thanks for what… you did' Robin said coughing. "No problem thats what friends are for." Wally said watchng the younger teen, get up and stretch.**


	3. Adjust

Adjust

hey guys I am new and I REALLY REALLY REALLY want people to read my stories review them comment on them and enjoy them. Im also finishing up chapter 3. this one should be longer. I am using microsoft word and what I wrote look like a whole page but when I pasted it, it only look like a paragraph! so just hang on peeps! My writing isnt the best but this is my first story and I dont know how long ill make it but you if you help me by providing some ideas and suggestions to add on to this plot and make it longer then the story will become longer. But im trying Ive got a little case of writers black not big but still writers block is writers block. AFTER I publish chapter three give me some ideas of what should happen FROM THERE. Thanx so much for everyone who reads reviews and comments! :) im trying sooooooooo hard to please you guys the best I can! 8D :D :) :} please help me with some ideas and suggestions! Some bold ideas, cool ideas, heroic, breath taking come on pleese?


	4. If one thing really means one

_1+1=2 and 2+2=4_

'There is no sign of them where they used to be" reported Aqualad to Batman. "And they are not any where in Gotham city because I cannot sense them" Mgann added. "Well they must be some where creepy because that's where all the jokers hade outs have ever been, some where creepy" Batman pondered, thinking hard to try to find a solution to find and rescue his baby bird and KidFlash. "The creepiest place around here is an old abandoned warehouse about 3 miles west of the north Gotham city and over about 20 clicks creepiest place some one might ever see" Superboy stated. "yeah it is agreed" Flash who seemed to have appeared out of no where. "Told you" SuperBoy told batman. Batman growled at him and gave him the bat glare. Something inside of him just told Conner to shut heck up for once, just for now and so Conner did. "Very well I want the place checked out and searched then, I think this might be it because if Joker is trying to get at the league and me in particular which he is, he wouldnt go very far"Batman commanded. "Yes, we will be off. Mgann the bio-ship" Aqualad nodded at Batman and commanded Mgann. "Whoopee this will be so much fun" Artemis said dryly then thought for a moment. " Actaully one thing will be fun and that will be beating crap out of Joker" she added again after a moments thought.

Robin and Wally jumped about the room trying to dodge the knives and the weapons the Joker was throwing at them. He was laughing insanely as if this was the funniest thing he had ever saw. "This guy is a nutcase! I wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was little" Wally said. "Yah"Robin agreed. Suddenly a door in the floor swung open and they slid down a metal slide into another one of Jokers huge evil filled mazes. Once they completed that he usually leave them alone for the rest of the days which was about 4 hours not including the time they slept. "I wonder what he put in here for us this time?" Wally asked. "Ummmmm maybe giant evil rabbits that have huge knives"Robin answered pointing to the evil creatures heading toward them. The rabbits started throwing knives at them and laughing and smiling just like the Joker, "Oh great they sound like him to? As if I haven't already heard that guys laugh enough" Wally muttered. "Tell me about it" Robin groaned. One of the knives grazed Robins shoulder where the Joker had already stabbed when he had lost patience with Robin because Robin wouldn't tell the Joker anything he had wanted to know. "OWW oww oww owww oowwwww ooooooowwwwwwwww!" Robin howled "Dude it doesn't hurt that much does it?"Wally asked ducking a knife that struck where his head was only seconds ago. "you think?" Robin responded holding his arm/shoulder in pain. Wally ducked behind one of the many walls and into a crack pulling Robin in with him, but the monsters never passed. Wally looked around the wall and his eyes nearly popped out of his head with what he saw, it was the team!

Batman dropped from the top of a wall upon seeing wWally and Robin. He landed in frot of the young speedster who stumbled backwards in surprise and wacked his head on the wall. "OOOOWWWWW!"HE MOANED. Batman couldn't help but to chuckle softly. He looked at the two teenage boys. Robin had multiple bruises and cuts, and there was bags under his eyes indicating that they had not slept well or at all and the same was fo Wally. Robins arm/shoulder was bandaged and his right cheek/jaw was heavily swollen along with his left eye. Wallys right leg had a huge knife gash in it, he had a swollen right eye and there was a big slash mark running down his back and face. And there was an identical, deep, red angry knife slash covering the length of each boys chest. Ushering the two upon the bio-ship {IN WHICH HE HATED TO RIDE ON, IT WAS HORRIBLE} where they each curled up on the couch and fell asleep waiting for the others to join them.

Superboy paced back and forth while J'onn Black Canary and Batman dressed the two boys wounds and escorted them to bed. As soon as Batman left Conner went tlo the training area to destroy the place. In his mind every single dummy was Joker and joker was going to pay dearly for what had happened. He was destroying everything when Red Tornado walked in , scared the crap out of him, and observed the seen before him: a really pissed off SuperBoy, and a half destroyed training area "All that anger is not good for you or any one else" Red Tornado commented shaking his head. "Ya think?" SuperBoy asked before exiting.


	5. Laughin time!

DON'T PLAY WITH AN ANGRY BIRD

"What was it like?" Artemis asked. "All im going to say is that those deranged rabbits totally gave me second thoughts about EVER getting a pet bunny or rabbit. Nope uh uh, those chances are so screwed its now 0% ill NEVER get a pet rabbit damn those things!" KidFlash said shoveling down some cereal, the only good they'd had for a while. "Ok… well Robin do you have anything else you like to have to that?" Artemis asked him. "Ya, just that I agree with Wally over there…hehehehhehehhe" Robin snickered. "I know what we can get Wally for a present everyone, a rabbit and a one white too!" Conner teased. "Oh no no no no no, if you get a rabbit I will wring that freakin things neck" Wally stated quickly. Everyone burst out laughing, Robin laughing the hardest and Aqualad laughing the second hardest all except Wally who was kinda aggervated at the mention of even teasing about getting him a rabbit." Tell that to Flash!" Aqualad laughed, trying to catch his breath. 'ill help you wring its neck!" Robin laughed so hard he was pratically crying. {This is one of those moments I doubt youll ever see in the real Young Justice show!}


	6. help, i cant think of anything!

Ok so hey guys I know I havent been on in a while and that's because my parents blocked my computer so yah. I am having serious writers block so feel to review and help out. Also tell me what you would like to see more of and I take requests. I plan on doing some more young justice stories and some teentitans, nightwing and batgirl stories.


End file.
